An Angel's Worst Mistake
by Sonamy Angel
Summary: She was an angel and he didn't know. She made the worst mistake and broke the only rule she should never break:sHE LOST HER SACRED HOLINESS AS AN ANGEL WITH THE BOY SHE HAD SWORN TO PROTECT.Sasusaku. Rate will change later.
1. ASIGNMENT

"_**An Angel's Worst Mistake"**_

Everybody thinks Angels protect people who believe but there are some that help humans stay on the right path. She was an angel and he didn't know it.

She knew the rules and she broke the most important one: She lost her sacred holiness as an angel with the boy she had swore to protect.

_Ch.1 _

"_Assignment"_

_Peep...peep…peep_

The figure lying in the bed groaned and tried to close her eyes tighter.

_Peep…peep…peep…_

"Stupid thing"

She opened her eyes lazily, looked at the ceiling and then lowered her gaze to the clock which was on the counter next to her. Green eyes brightened with the sunlight of a beautiful day.

8:40 it read.

"Oh my god!! He's gonna kill me!!!"

She hurried to put her clothes on and ran towards the door. Bending the handle, she quickly opened the door and saw a tall man standing there, his bright hazel eyes staring directly at her as she took one second to blush deep crimson , the shame apparent in her eyes,

"A little late, don't you think?" he said.

Sakura lifted her gaze, fearing the punishment. It wasn't the first time she was late, but for her surprise, he was smiling kindly at her.

"I…I'm sorry Ikaru…I…"

"It's okay Sakura, I was sent to take you to the hall, you-"

"Do I have another assignment?"

Her eyes glooming gorgeously in the heavenly light, her smile full of innocence and happiness. It had been so long since her last job. She just loved her job.

"Yes. You shall wear your best tunic. He will be there"

He smiled back. She couldn't believe it. Him. He was going to give her the assignment in person.

'It must be very important for him' she thought.

"Well, let's not make him wait, dear" Ikaru said.

He turned on his heels and started to walk away. She was watching him. She couldn't believe that such a strict guy could be so kind and handsome. He was tall with tan skin and blonde hair, long enough to touch his shoulders and his eyes…that hazel intense eyes was what the girls loved the most…

'Anyways, you have to get ready!!' her inner-self shouted, breaking her thoughts about Ikaru.

An hour or so after she was walking in a corridor with Ikaru on her right. She looked beautiful. Her long pink hair danced with the fresh breeze, her skinny form was covered in a beautiful and fancy tunic. Her wings spread out gave her the most angelical look. In one word she was gorgeous.

They walked through the castle from room to room until they reached a magnificent hall. The hall was so glorious, that she didn't believe she was right there.

"Your benevolence, here she is" The young men introduced her" She is the one you had chosen"

Sakura glanced up, but all she could see was a very bright light.

"Haruno Sakura" a very deep voice called. Sakura had never heard it before, but it brought calm to her very soul. "I had chosen you especially for this mission. This is very important, this boy can change a lot of faiths, so I know you are careful enough for this, I trust you. I bless you my beloved angel. Go and show this boy what love can do." He spoke calmly.

"Yes, my lord, as you wish" Sakura said solemnly.

A bright light surrounded her and a second after, she was heading to the earth. She saw it through the darkness of the universe. She saw it, it was so beautiful, so blue, so full of life.

She was flying towards the earth at full speed when something, quick as a lightening, passed her, cutting some flesh of her shoulder and upper arm.

"what the…"

She looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't let you interfere with my glorious faith, I had been constructing it very carefully and with a lot of effort and I really don't think such a thing like you will ruin it"

She was shocked. That voice was as if she was listening to the devil himself. Then she felt a horrible pain in her body. She breathed heavily almost as if it was fire in her lungs instead of oxygen. As she hurried to the ground, she felt her wings grow weak as a sharp pain ran through them. She turned as quickly as she could just in time to see a horrible huge winged snake chewing the symbol of what she was, and most important, the only thing that was stopping her from hitting the ground: her wings.

She was bleeding heavily and stopped in mid air, her vision blurring from the pain.

"Sorry it has to be this way, dear. Your mission ends here."

"I don't think so"

She was serious. She wasn't going to fail just because a huge worm got in her way. She was going to do her job just as outstanding as always. This was nothing for her.

The snake stopped in front of her in mid air too, looking at her with its blood red eyes. She was smiling confidently. The snake swung its huge tail towards her and hit her in the arm she raised.

Hissing furiously, the snake went to bite her instead, obviously frustrated because it aimed at her face, but she blocked it. Yet the snake looked pleased because it's sharp teeth went freely through her flesh. The snake's venom felt as cold as ice as it went through her veins. She started to shake.

"Is that all you can do?" She wore a defiant glare. Suddenly laughter echoed through the sky.

"She got guts. Finish her."

The snake charged forward and swung its tail again but Sakura was quick enough to fly to the right, avoiding the tail and charged herself towards the monster with a blue ball the looked merely like the chidori. She trusted her hand towards the snake, hoping it would touch it. Apparently it did, but the snake was strong enough to keep fighting.

Her wing was bleeding hard and she was starting to move slower.

The venom had started to act. Taking advantage of it, the snake formed a ball in it's mouth like a lightening, it hit Sakura hard. She was bruised and bleeding, but she wasn't going to lose. No. Failure was not allowed for her. She flew forward, almost blinded by the pain of her wing and body, and made the blue powerful ball again, but the snake was prepared this time. It avoided it and swung its tail the hardest and quickest it could and hit Sakura in the back, sending her towards the ground at top speed. She hit the ground hard. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

"She is dead, come on Kihuki"

Her breathe was so slow and slight that not even her chest raised when she forced her lungs to take air.

She felt weak, the pain was killing her. She raised her head to look towards the sky and smiled warmly at the look of it.

'I know you are not going to leave me'

"Of course not my beloved girl, of course not"

She smiled again, a really warm and true smile. She closed her eyes and passed out


	2. Him

**CH.2 **

"**Him"**

"Why?, Why did it have to happen? Why me? Why did you why didn't you kill me? you just made my life a living hell. Darkness is all I SEE. Now, I can trust nobody. I will take revenge against you. I promised it. You not only took away our family, but my love, my happiness and my love as well. I can care for nobody, I'm empty. I'm stuck in the loneliness you left me. I feel nothing but hate. I hate you, big brother and I promise, I swear! That one day I will kill you.

A raven haired boy was training in the forest, early in the morning, when a sudden crash got his attention. Feeling it may be his brother he ran at top speed towards the origin of the sound.

When he reached the spot, surprise came to him He saw a huge hole in the ground and something pink peering out of it. He got closer very carefully. Hiding in the dark bushes like they had thought him, but when he saw it was no danger, he walked out of his hiding spot and walked to the hole. He was shocked when he saw the girl that was inside it.

She had an unique pink hair, her slim waist and smooth legs showing from the sides of her ripped dress. She looked badly injured.

Sensing she was a princess or a famous person that was attacked (he thought so b/c of her attire, it was too fancy for a normal person to wear casually). He took her in his arms and carried her to the hidden leaf village.

'Maybe she was a ninja and lost a combat. But, no, she can't be. She is wearing such nice and fancy clothes; maybe she was a princess who was kidnapped and managed to run away…but what's with the hole?'

As he walked he kept wondering of possibilities until he reached the front doors of the village. As he crossed them, many eyes fixed on him and the girl in his arms, used to it he ignored them as he reached the Konoha hospital. Then he saw someone walking towards him.

"Hey Teme!! What's u…Wow. Who's this? A blond boy asked.

"I don't know I found her in the forest, now get out my way" he said emotionless.

His deep blue eyes gazed at her. He followed Sasuke inside the hospital. As soon as a nurse looked at them she called a doctor and took Sakura away from them. Everybody was crazy when they saw the state she was in.

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know dobe" Sasuke looked calm, though. He started to walk away, out the hospital.

"Hey, where are you going? Sasuke?"

"I lost enough time already. I need to train"

He was heading to the door.

"You really don't care?". Naruto's eyes were full of concern, and Sasuke read them perfectly.

"Naruto, why should I stay? I don't know her. (A/N: Not that it would had made any difference if so U ) why should I care?".

His face was blank as those dark empty eyes. He was serious. He didn't care.

"You will never learn, you get yourself in so much trouble for people you don't even know…"

"But you just brought her here…you"

"Did you want me to leave her there? Be happy I stopped my training to get her here, so stop complaining and leave me-"

"Mr. Uchiha?"

He turned. A nurse was calling him.

"Yes?" He was really annoyed by now.

"I need you to stay and fill out these forms, please" She said politely smiling at him.

"Hn. I have no time. Make the dobe do it"

He started to walk away again. This was stupid. Why should he stay? She meant nothing to him. They should be grateful he had stopped his training for this.

He couldn't lose anymore time. Every second he wasted, Itachi was getting stronger, and he didn't want to lose against him again.

"I would do it" Naruto glared at him "But I don't know the circumstances she was in before, you were the one who found her"

Naruto was enraged, he could tell. He was always like this.

"Hn"

Naruto smiled, he knew that his "hn" clearly meant his defeat. He was going to stay. He took the form and reluctantly started to fill it.

'_Blood type'_

'How the hell am I supposed to know? I just met her!!'

'_Cardiac disease'_

'_Does the patient smoke?' _

"Here". He handed the sheets back to the woman, all uncompleted. "I just filled what I know"

And he walked away. Naruto was watching him go… He couldn't believe his eyes. The jerk was actually leaving!!!

"Well…I guess I'll stay" He sighed and made himself comfortable in his seat.

**So here you go folks!! Hope you like it and please review!!!**


	3. Careless?

Hey folks!!! Sorry for the long wait!! But I had to find my notebook… without it I wouldn't be able to keep the story line :P

**3. - Careless??**

He was walking through the streets. He was still thinking about, what on earth a girl was doing in the middle of the forest, wearing those kinds of clothes? If she was a ninja, she couldn't be wearing that, I mean, they were so fancy and they had a lot of details that could get in the way, and if she was a princess, she was a really though one, because even with all those bad injuries, she was still alive. She wasn't a normal girl. He knew it. He didn't know why but he just knew it. He would ask Naruto later what happened to her. He knew Naruto would stay to look after the gil. He was so predictable.

"hun" He smiled' Sometimes the dobe is useful.'

And he continued his walk to his house.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto was lying in his chair, sleeping deeply apparently.

"Um…Mr. Uzumaki wake up…" She was trying to wake him, shaking him slightly.

"Mr. Uzumaki!!!" She shouted so loud that he jumped two centimeters in the air.

"I didn't eat hat ramen, it was his fault!! He was sleeping. I couldn't let the precious bowl by itself; it wanted somebody to eat it!! I just…" He said the whole thing so fast and loud. considerating Naruto's normal voice tone, that was something, and everyone was looking at him now.

"hehe, you wanted to talk to me?". He was embarrassed

"erm… the girl is awake…" She was smiling kindly at him.

He rose from his seat and walked next to the nurse.

Sakura's green eyes opened slowly. She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the light.

" Wh…where am I?" She thought.

"Umm…hi"

She gasped at the sound of the voice. In front of her a boy was staring at her, looking at her directly in the eyes. He had deep blue eyes, blonde hair and some marks on his cheeks. Suddenly he smiled at her.

"You had me worried"

She was shocked, why should he be worried about her if they didn't know each other?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"

She was taken aback for a moment. Then the question hit her at light speed.

"Um…I'm Sakura…Haruno Sakura"

She looked back at him. He was still smiling at her, he was a kind person she could tell from that moment.

Suddenly he stretched out his hand and took hers on his own.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-Chan" He said smiling.

She smiled too, a real happy smile.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto"

Some days Later…

'hun. I wonder…' Sasuke was sitting on his bed when someone knocked nosily at the door.

"Teme, open the door!!" Naruto was punching the door.

"What do you want, dobe?" He opened the door, his face blank and his voice cold as ice, but a second after he realized that the girl that he had rescued earlier was standing next to Naruto. She looked straight at his eyes. Sasuke was surprised. No girl ever had stared at his dark blank eyes before. And she did it at the "first" encounter if you don't count when Sasuke found her. But of, he didn't show it.

"Look. look, Sasuke, who I brought here…" Naruto was smiling widely. "She wanted to thank you personally"

Then the girl stepped forward and bowed at him.

"Thank you for rescuing me" Her voice was calm and delicate as her pretty features. She stood up right again and looked at him.

"My name is Haruno Sakura"

"Hun…the name is Sasuke Uchiha and it was nothing" He said, emotionless.

They continued to stare at each other deeply. Naruto blinked in confusion. Sasuke had never stared at anybody like this before, he didn't feel like he had to.

"Come on, Sakura" let's go!!! I want to show you Ichiraku, do you like ramen? They make the best one in Konoha". He dragged her when she was still waving goodbye to Sasuke.

'hun. She is totally different, I just know it and I'm going to find out why…' He could still see Naruto and Sakura walking down the street when he entered his house.

Sorry, I know it's short but I will update the next chappie ASAP…

So please people, REVIEW!!! How amI gonna know that you had been reading it?

Reviews and flames are welcome…

Sonamy Angel…out…


	4. Partners

[…Partners…

Naruto had paid for Sakura's ramen. He had a few missions and just had been paid.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto said while looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She gasped. The last two days she had been sleeping in the hospital and she didn't have a place really. And now that Naruto was pointing out this things, she remembered she didn't have any money either. Of course being an angel had his advantages but the indispensable were, well, indispensable. --U

In fact the clothes she was wearing now were provided by the hospital. She was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Pretty lame huh?

"Umm, I'm not from this village, Naruto, I don't really have a place" She half lied.

Naruto's face changed from hope to worry.

"What?!" He half-shouted "It's around midnight!!! You can't wander around, as if it was nothing!!! Come with me, well, my house it's not bi, but I think at least you will have a place to sleep. Come now!!" He was smiling, pleased that he could help.

"But Naruto, I don't want to bother you, you've had already done a lot of for me and-"

"Don't mention it!! Sakura-chan"

She smiled at his comment.

"Come on, this way" He seized her hand and dragged her to an empty street.

Naruto's apartment wasn't bug big as he had already said, it barely had enough room for all the things he had.

"I'll show you my bedroom" he said walking ahead of her to his bedroom.

She blushed. 'Why does he want to show me his bedroom? Is he expecting that we will sleep together?'

Naruto walked through a corridor and she, instinctively followed.

Still thinking furtively, she almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly and opened the door for her.

His room was small with just a drawer and a bed at the left, a small closet at the right and a big window in front of the bed. But what impressed her most was the mess of clothes and rolls that covered the floor that it was almost impossible to see the wooden floor.

"Hehe. Sorry for the mess"

She saw his face at the corner of her eye. He was as red as a tomato as he picked up the clothes and stuff around all the room.

She watched him, smiled and started picking things up too. About ten minutes later, they had finished cleaning.

"Hehe sorry 'bout that" He sweat dropped.

"It's ok, Naruto, you are a boy. Human boys don't have the-" .Damn She had slipped 'human boys' and was expecting Naruto's next question.

"What do you mean with human boys?". He looked confused now.

"It's like…" She had to think and fast…"You know, boys are always messy, the boy who's not is not human, I mean Not normal!" She managed to lie, and for the looks of it, Naruto bought it easily because he started to laugh suddenly.

"I knew Sasuke-teme wasn't normal!!!" He continued to laugh vigorously "I knew it!!"

She smiled. He was sure a laugh.

"Well. You'll sleep here Sakura-chan, if you need something; I'm at the end of the corridor, in the living room"

And before she could protest, he was vanishing from the doorway, his steps sounding on the corridor. She turned and started to get ready for bed. She turned to the window, slide it open and drew her gaze up to the black sky.

"Please, don't leave me alone" her voice was a whisper. Suddenly she felt a warm sensation through her body as the voice she loved so much answered her.

"I will always take care of you, my beloved girl"

And she walked to the bed, still having the feeling that by now had extended to her heart. She drew the covers over herself and drifted to a peaceful and quick sleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sakura-chan, may I come in?"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and sat up in the bed.

"Of…of course Naruto" she muttered, sitting up on the bed, sleepiness still on her voice.

She heard the door click open and Naruto entered the room balancing a tray in his hands.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well?" He smiled while setting the tray in Sakura's lap.

"Yeah, thank you very much!!" She said smiling when she got a good look at him. He still had his pj's on and that funny hat of his.

"Oh Naruto!! You didn't have to do this!! You are so sweet!! Thank you very much!!"

And before Naruto knew it, she seized him and pulled him into a hug, carefully enough to not to disturb the tray in her lap.

He blushed deep crimson and when she released him, he was still shocked, out of daze.

"You…you are ve…very welcome" he muttered.

"Where did you sleep?" she said swallowing one bit of ramen that were in the tray.

'who eats ramen as breakfast? Seriously…' Inner Sakura complained.

'shut up!!' Sakura said shushing her inner-self. Wow, she could be mean sometimes.

"Oh…in the sopha.."

"Where?" she asked confused, she couldn't make any of the words he said.

He swallowed the big bite that he was chewing.

"I slept in the sofa, hehe sorry" He said continuing to eat his ramen. She looked at him; he seemed so innocent and crazy. He was always happy and smiled around her.

Then there were loud bangs on the front door.

"Naruto!!! Open up the damn door, right away!!!"

He jumped at the second of the loud annoyed voice. He got up and went to open the door.

"Ino? What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to break my door?"

"No you idiot!! Come on, Lord Hokage wants to see you right away!!" she barked and started to pull him. "Come on, change!! I have no time to waste!!"

Sakura could hear the voice of the girl down the corridor, and Naruto storming back to the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I have to go to see the Hokage, wanna come?"

She stared confused and nodded, she had no idea what was a hokage but she didn't want to stay alone in his house, either.

"Ok. I'm going to change" and with that he ran out of the room.

"Naruto? What the..?" the girl that was shouting entered the room.

She seemed surprised to see a girl there…

"Oh my …holy crap!! Did you sleep with Naruto?... I can't believe it!!" She practically shouted.

Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"No…no, Naruto was very kind to offer me a place here, since I don't have one" Sakura said calmly.

The girl sighed deeply.

"Oh well, I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way" The girl said, stretching her hand out.

Sakura took her hand and shocked it while saying her name.

"Are you a ninja?" Ino asked.

"Um…yeah…" Sakura lied, but her inner-self (that sometimes was right) told her it was the right thing to say.

"Cool, but I don't remember you at the academy?"

'Damn.' Sakura thought, slapping herself mentally. She didn't know that the had academies to become ninjas.

"I was a shy girl" She lied again, 'Yeah, and you suppose she will fall for that?' Inner Sakura shouted at her, fists on the air.

'Well, time to use our magic!!' She didn't like to use it very often. It was not secure but due to the situation, she had not real alternative. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and looked at Ino straight at the eyes.

"Oh, I remember you! I think I saw you sitting always at the corner" Ino said normally.

'Yeah!! Who rules? We do!! Kya!!' Inner-Sakura said cheerily, dancing around Sakura's mind. Sakura smiled. This was something they did to make sure they weren't discovered.

This "magic" placed memories on the person they chose just by concentrating their energy (a.k.a charka) and looking them straight in the eyes.

"I'm ready!!" A familiar voice half-shouted.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I see that you know Ino now. Well, let's get going!!" he said grabbing Sakura's hand and stormed out the house.

ON HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Hey old man!!" Naruto greeted when they entered to the Hokage's Office.

"Naruto…when will you learn to show some respect!! You are…who's this girl?" Lord Hokage stopped to look at Sakura.

"Her? Oh! She's Haruno Sakura, she is staying with me" Naruto said pointig at her.

'Doesn't he know that point at people's faces is rude?' Inner-Sakura shouted' I'm gonna kick him right in the face if he does htat again, that will teach him a lesson, Kya!!'

"Are you a ninja?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Yes, sir" She didn't expect him to remember every student that had graduated.

"Oh well, where is your headband or your ninja tools? I don't see them anywhere" He asked putting his finger tips together and frowning.

'he's getting suspicious, better think of a good lie, he's old, he may have a lot of experience on this, so come on Sakura, think!!' She thought desperately.

"Well, you see, Sir. I was on the forest and someone attacked me. I lost my headband and I used all my weapons. I couldn't recollect them after the battle because I was unconscious in the hospital"

"Indeed, they reported me that a battle was fought on the forest two days ago,. So, I suppose it had been yours. Well are you from Konoha?"

He was still suspicious Sakura could tell, so she didn't let her guard down.

"Yes, sir I left years ago but the day I was coming back, the battle happened"

'my god! I'm good at lying!!' Sakura thought happily "I mean, not that it is good haha' she thought immediately, thinking in her boss.

"I never heard of a clan called Haruno…"

'damn!!'

"I can't remember much, unfortunately, sir" She said, looking down, as in shame.

"Cut it out now old man!!! Not everybody have a huge clan like you or Sasuke-teme!! She doesn't remember much because of the battle, so leave her alone already!!!" Naruto yelled angrily at the Sundaime.

He didn't like him pushing Sakura so much because the nurse had told him she had a slight amnesia problem back in the hospital. (Yeah, right)

"I see, well we'll provide you a new headband and tools. Would you like to serve Konoha as a part of our village?" He asked smiling.

"Yes sir, I'll be honored" Sakura said bowing In respect.

"Well, I think you can join Naruto and his team, they have an open spot"

"Yeah!! " Naruto shouted, punching the air in a triumphant way.

"Well, Naruto, here is your mission" He said handing Naruto a scroll. "Take it to Kakashi, and leave right away"

"See ay, Old man!!" Naruto said running towards the door with Sakura behind him.

"Narutooo!!!!!"

"Wow, I can't believe it!!" Naruto's shout was very loud. He smiled widely. "I didn't know you were a ninja Sakura-chan! And the best part is that we are going to be mates!! Isn't it great!!"

"Of course it is ,Naruto" Sakura said half-laughing at his happiness.

'Yeah and I have to put more with the dumb a-'

'Inner-Sakura!!' Sakura shouted to her inner-self.

'Hmp' inner-Sakura stomped and left.

"would you shut your mouth at least a moment? Your yells annoy me"

Sakura turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

Sasuke was standing behind her, hands in his pockets and looking expressionless.

'Does he always looks like that' Sakura thought.

"Teme!! Sakura-chan will join our team, isn't it great!!" He yelled at his face with a big smile.

"Hn…I didn't know you are a ninja" He said looking at her.

"Well, neither did I" Naruto said looking puzzled "Why didn't oyu tell me yesterday?"

"Well I didn't think it was so important since almost everybody here are ninjas"

Sasuke frowned. 'She's hiding something'

"Hn…are you from Konoha?" He asked suspiciousness floating on his voice.

"Yes, but I left years ago that's why you don't remember me" She said confidently. She was starting to believe in her own story.

"Who said I didn't remember you?" He said a pleased grin adorning his features. He wasn't expecting that, but it was enough for him.

Sakura was in trouble now.

"Well, since almost anyone remembers me I supposed you didn't" She thought she had convinced Naruto and she pleaded Sasuke believed it too.

"That explains it!" Naruto said, punching Sasuke on the upper arm,. Sasuke didn't even move. 'Maybe that's it, I don't pay attention to everybody, just the ones that I consider strong and she doesn't look like it' Sasuke thought.

"Well, well, look at that, who's this lovely young lady?"

Sakura lifted her gaze to see a tall handsome, silver haired man. He was gorgeous, really.

"She is Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled back, jumping up and down "She is going to be in our team, Kakashi sensei"

'Sensei…' Sakura thought

"Oh what a surprise, why haven't anyone informed me of this? He asked. As if she had been summoned, Anko appeared with a scroll in her hand.

"Kakashi, this if for you" and a second after, she disappeared. Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Ok. So Sakura, you are the third member of my team. Team 7. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm your sensei, interesting story you have, well, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, let's go. We have a special mission" Kakashi said eyeing Sakura carefully.

Then when they were about to go on a loud scream stopped them.

"Sakura!!"

Sakura turned around. Ino was running towards them with a bag in her hands.

"Oh, Hi, Ino. What's the matter?" She said quietly.

"Here, Lord Hokage sent this for you" she said handing her the bag. "He said you would need it"

Sakura opened the bag and saw a bag like the one Sasuke and Naruto were wearing on their legs, a headband and a new outfit.

'My outfit!! I forgot everything about it!! Maybe that's why Kakashi-san said I had a interesting stor. God!! I need better lies, I mean, covers for my infiltration here!! Oh and I have to use-'

"Sakura"

Sasuke's voice got her out of her thoughts;

"Are you going to come or what? We are going to be late" His cold voice rang in her head.

"Yes, but I have to change first" She said immediately running into the first bathroom she saw.

She slide out of her jeans and pulled off her shirt as fast as she could.

'I have to find out who is my assigned boy, but I have to have some money to at least help Naruto with the food, he had been kind enough to accept me in his place. I need to do something for him, then I will search for my assigned boy' She thought while changing. She was now wearing her usual attire. When she got out she found the boys sitting at the Village's doors, waiting for her.

"Sorry, guys" She said blushing. :"We can go now"

Sasuke and Kakashi got up instantly, but Naruto was just staring at her.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you look like a real ninja." He said smiling.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance, even if he had his back turned to them.

"Come on!!" Kakashi said "I can't explain the mission without you, guys"

"Come on, Sakura-chan, we don't want to miss this believe me" He said grinning "I messed up several times already"

Sakura chuckled at his comment. While walking, Sakura felt a strong gaze upon her.

She turned and found Sasuke staring at her with narrowed eyes, then he turned away slowly, as if it were normal to stare at people, but Sakura just dropped it away, thinking it must be the fact that he just didn't trust people so easily. But she didn't really know that his real motive was that he sensed something about her. Suddenly he grinned, eyes closed.

'Now that's she is in my team, I will be able to know what she hides, maybe and just maybe, she has something to do with you, big brother…'

HOPE YOU LIKED IT FOLKS.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Sonamy out


	5. Ranked A mission

Ch

Ch.5

"Ranked 'A' Mission"

"Listen carefully, guys" Kakashi started "This is an 'A' ranked mission, our job is to protect a princess from some ninja from the village hidden in the mist, we-"

"A ranked 'A' mission!!" Naruto yelled cutting off his sensei. " I can't believe it!! A real mission for a real ninja like me!! Haha!!"

"Calm down, Naruto. They chose us because of our 'excellent' work with Tazuna, so please, listen. This will be much more difficult and we don't want to screw up our first high ranked mission, right Naruto?" Kakashi said while raising his eyebrows at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me? Teme was the one who screwed all up last time!!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger in the direction of his raven haired team mate.

Sasuke looked at Naruto; he was obviously annoyed at his remark, a vein popping in his head.

"Well **dobe**, I wasn't the one who got into Haku's Hyoton jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled back angrily.

"I was there to help you!!" Naruto snapped at him.

"If you stayed out while I was inside we could have destroyed it easily, but No!! You wanted to make your triumphant entrance, didn't ya?!"

"I was late because I was saving Inari and his mom, you idiot!!" Naruto fought back. He and Sasuke were getting closer, ready to fight.

"Ok, boys, that's enough" Kakashi said, calm coming from his voice, while he stepped between them. "Now, back to business, we are going to meet the princess and her carriage at the road in front of the river. Sakura, since I don't know your strength and techniques, I assign you to stay with the princess and if you can avoid battle , do it, just this once, I promise" He said smiling.

They were getting nearer to the road they were supposed to meet with the princess.

"Oh and something else, I want you to show as much respect as you can, guys, they told me she is a bit picky" Kakashi said sweat dropping.

Naruto made a bow playfully and Sasuke made a scowl full of annoyance.

'They don't get along very well' Sakura thought.

'Of course not!! Sasuke is a hottie and Naruto is an idiot!! What did you expect?' Inner Sakura yelled, 'I wonder how toned is his chest? Oh and his-'

'shut up!!' Sakura thought, silencing her inner-self.

When Sakura snapped back to reality they were facing the carriage already. Sakura almost ran into Sasuke but stopped just in time.

The princess carriage was the fanciest thing Sakura had ever seen in here. It had a small tent lifted in four bars, all in white wood. The tent's cloth was made of pure pink silk. The Sakura petals that were floating in the air gave it the most royal view.

"Hi. We are the ninjas from Konoha, we are here to-"

"To protect me. I know. Look, I'm in a hurry and you are late. Where are the young men?" the princess asked from inside the tent, she didn't even opened it.

"That's what I was going to explain. We have a new teammate, we were late because of an issue". Sakura felt herself blushing. "But don't worry, she-"

"she?"

Kakashi sighed. He hated being interrupted to later being asked what he was about to explain.

"Yes, she…erm…is a girl?…" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "Is there any problem?"

"No. Actually, I am pleased. I have now a good advantage" She said, by the tone of her voice you could say she was smiling.

"Listen…ah…"she hesitated.

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi"

"Hatake Kakashi? The copy ninja?" she asked, surprised filling her voice.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Well, I don't have to worry then." She said confidently. " Your fame is well known in the tea country, Kakashi, I hope you are as good as they say"

Her despised tone made the others frown in disappointment. They knew Kakashi's good fame and his modesty in admitting it.

"I'll do my best, ma'am, but my team here is pretty outstanding too. You'll see." The three of them smiled, clearly encouraged by his remark.

"I hope so" she said calmly.

The carriage started to move and they walked with it. Naruto at the left side , Sakura at the right side, Kakashi at the front and Sasuke at the back. All of them with two back up men to pr5event any unwanted situations.

They had been walking for about five hours when the princess asked to see Sakura.

"For what does the princess need her?" Kakashi asked suspiciously to the man standing before him. They had made a stop at the waterfall to rest and refill the water resources.

"She needs help with something, and she wants a girl to help her. She didn't bring any maids because they wouldn't keep up, and since no men can see her, she requested the presence of the ninja girl."

"Oh, sure. I understand" He said with a faint blush in his cheeks and called the kunoichi.

Sakura was sitting at the edge of the waterfall on a rock near by. She was looking at the sky. She was …praying?

"Sakura?" He called softly, approaching her with small steps. She continued to pray, nevertheless. When he was about to call her name again, she raised a finger and finished her pray. When she was done she faced him, a sweet smile across her features.

"Sorry, I had to finish" she apologized.

"No, it's ok" He said smiling, but it faded away quickly. "Anyways, listen, the princess has requested you, she needs your help"

She nodded and walked off towards the carriage where the princess was. She approached slowly and carefully, not wanting to disturb the royalty member.

"Did you called me, ma'am?" She asked softly.

"Yes, come on inside, I need your help."

Sakura obliged and sat across her. "What can I do for you , your majesty?". The princess smiled. She was the most beautiful young woman Sakura had ever seen. Her pale face made contrast with her long dark hair and crimson lips. Her enormous eyes were as big as nuts with long and curve eyelashes, and the blue of her eyes was incredibly captivating.

She was just simply gorgeous.

'Hn…I wonder why the princess made up such a stupid excuse for not bringing her maids…and-'

A sound interrupted Kakashi's thoughts and by instinct he grabbed a kunai and threw it to a bush nearby, causing a scream and a thud. He ran the way over there and saw his kunai resting firmly on a trunk. Kakashi's eyes widened immediately.

"Sasuke, Naruto!! It´s an-"

"ambush!! We know!!" Sasuke cut him off. He was struggling with a ninja and Naruto was taking two more on.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!" He yelled instinctively. (A/N: For me it seems it's the only jutsu he knows apart from Rasengan) But they were ninja from the mist and used water clones, so they were harder to destroy. As more ninjas came Kakashi turned around to check on his team, only to find that he was surrounded so was Sasuke and Naruto.

'I wonder how Sakura and the princess are doing,' he thought while dodging an attack from the enemy he was fighting, ' Never mind, I hope Sakura can handle a couple of minutes until I can send some help'

"Sasuke!! We need to help Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled while punching a guy right in the face.

"I know!!" Sasuke yelled back. He was sure getting tired of all that crap.

"Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu!!" he yelled suddenly. (A/N: Fire ball jutsu)

The big fire ball hit several of them, but more were appearing to replace the ones destroyed.

"They appear like flies attracted to light!! I will like to-"

"Ah!!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi turned to the source of the scream just to find out that someone was taking the princess away through the forest, jumping on top of the branches and doing it fast.

"The princess!!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke looked towards where the thief had taken the princess.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!!" (A/N: Dragon flower jutsu)

Many of the fire balls caught several ninjas and clones, clearing his path momentarily. Sasuke didn't hesitate and broke on a run for the kidnapped princess.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled making an attempt to follow, but more ninjas appeared in his path, blocking the option. Meanwhile, Kakashi wondered how the persecutors had known that they were coming this way. He had changed the path they were supposed to take to avoid this situation and now this happened. He was also very surprised of how well this was planned, because they weren't even given the pleasure of underestimation, because they were fully prepared for everything. For example, he was surrounded with three enemies, two of them were from the legendary swords users from the mist and they didn't look friendly. For the moment he was hoping Sasuke was smart enough to know what he could do and what he couldn't manage. He could just hope.

Sasuke was jumping from three to three at full speed. 'Where the heck are you?' and just as if he was summoned, the guy appeared within his range of view.

'Got'cha' Sasuke smirked maliciously. He threw a kunai at him but missed the shinobi by inches.

'shit!!'

The shinobi looked back and ran faster, just when Sasuke was about to jump on him, he saw the princess had punched him in the jaw. He let her go and she was falling, but she managed to land on a branch and her captor made an attempt to grab her again, but as Sasuke was about to attack him, two more ninjas appeared out of nowhere and threw some shurinken at him. He got caught by two but avoided the others.

Then an idea hit his head. 'Of Course!!' he thought.

He got his hands inside his pockets and yelled suddenly:

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" (A/N: The one that he uses against Orochimaru)

The thread caught the three of them and set them on fire. Sasuke didn't stay too much to watch the burning but the smell made his guts upside down. Instead, his first action was to get to the princess before anymore ninjas did or he had more problems to reach her.

She was sitting on the three branch, holding her arm. "Princess, we have to go back,-" he started calmly to say while walking towards her and kneeled down so he was at her eye level. He saw her silk-covered, fancy hat was half way down to the right.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "sakura??"

Well here you go, please review and tell me how was it. I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long!! But I had some problems from when I was in America but I am back home again and I will update every Friday starting this one.


	6. THE FAKE PRINCESS

CH

**CH.6**

"**The fake princess"**

"what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded angrily. Certainly, he didn't understand what was going on. Then he caught a glimpse of red when the blood was running down Sakura's arm. He sighed and his expression softened a little.

"Why did you pretend to be the princess?" he asked while he took off one of the bandages he had on his arms and wrapped it carefully on her arm.

"It was her idea, she said that if I dressed like her, they would believe I am her, since not many people have ever seen her. She would be out of danger and I would fulfill my duty" She said innocently and then sighed.

"Hn. You did. I was wondering what she meant when she said she had an advantage, I bet Kakashi suspected something too, I think that by now, he discovered her trick already. Anyways, we have to go back. " He stated and put a hand on his knee pushing himself up. Sakura grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading one minute of his 'valuable' time to listen to her.

"Sasuke, don't you see? They think I am the princess and as long as they keep believing that she is safe!! And we will exceed our duty and succeed!! Please, Sasuke!!"

He didn't move. He just stood there frozen, lost in thought. Then he nodded. "Fine, but if Kakashi sends any signals we are going back with them, understand?" He said emotionlessly, not even looking at her.

"Thank you" She said softly.

"I'm not doing this for you. I just want the mission to succeed. Anyways, how is your arm?"

Sakura drifted her gaze to the wound. It had stopped bleeding.

"I'm okay, thanks." She said smiling, but suddenly, stopped to do so.

"Sasuke, you are bleeding!!" She screamed rushing towards him.

He lowered his sight to see but found just a little darker spot on his shirt.

"This is nothing. Let's start walking."

As he was about to do what he intended, Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke, if you don't attend this, with the dust and bacteria all around us, it will get infected and you'll be the one slowing us down." She said firmly.

He didn't move. Seeing this like an entry, she moved towards him and pulled up his sleeve. The wounds weren't big, but they were certainly deep. She seized his other arm and discarded the bandages of his left arm. She looked quickly at him, as if waiting for a replay or a complain, but as nothing came, she just continued.

" Do you have water here?" She pointed at a cylinder term hanging from across his shoulder to his waist.

Without a word he nodded and handed it to her. It was cold and she shuddered.

"Please, don't move" She whispered and let the water slip down on his pale, well now, red spilled skin. He winced as the water washed the red blood. When they were clean, she wrapped the bandages around his upper arm tightly.

"Let's go. Maybe Kakashi thinks this trick can actually help, since he hadn't sent any signal of any kind. Let's just head to the tea country, keeping this show on going." , he said grinning, " princess".

She blushed. It was weird, he made her feel embarrassed. For some odd reason.

"What?! I don't understand!! Explain it again!! What did you do with Sakura-chan, you witch!!" yelled an enraged Naruto, moving his hands hysterically up and down.

"Naruto, listen. It's easy. She just switched places with Sakura and they took her instead of the princess, so she would be safe with us." Kakashi explained. Naruto buffed.

"Great plan you had, Naruto, I have to congratulate you, Konoha's ninja are very high-skilled" the princess said calmly and smiling, you could tell by the lines that curved on the sides of the dark silk veil that rested at the middle of her nose, resembling Kakashi's mask. She was now dressed in Sakura's red outfit.

"Well, I did this with Kabuto and Sasuke, on the forest of dead, but it was easier then, here I had to fake a dozen of deaths"

"I have to agree, Naruto, I never knew you could use your kage-bunshin, then make clones of us and finally, let them fake our deaths"

"It's very advanced" one man said. Naruto blushed at the excess of attention gained. He then frowned. "I hope Sakura-chan is ok" Naruto said, looking very concerned.

"Don't worry, Naruto, she is with Sasuke." Kakashi said, trying to make him feel better, " I hope they catch up with us soon. But never underestimate Sasuke or Sakura, they will be fine" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head and smiling the way only he can.

"Ok then!!" Naruto yelled " let's get going!!"

Kakashi just looked at the blonde boy with an amazed eyes, 'Sometimes, Naruto, you really amaze me' he thought.

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking for hours, looking for a river or some place where they could find water.

"Sasuke, can we rest for a minute?" Sakura pleaded.

He nodded. Sakura felt as if her legs were made of steel. She looked back at her companion and realized that she had been with him half of a day already and they hadn't had a conversation.

"Come on, Sakura"

She sighed. "But…"

"I smell water" he said shortly. She looked up and started to walk next to him again. The smell of pure water filled her nostrils as their steps went closer to the source of it.

Minutes later the impacting sight of a beautiful waterfall came to her eyes.

"wow" she whispered. Of course heaven was like this always, shocking beautiful things at every corner, but looking at them here, was more like a symbol for the humans; peaceful, natural, bright sights, like this brought hope to them.

When Sakura turned around, she caught sight of Sasuke. This, was the first time she looked at him closely. He was beautiful. His pale skin contrasting his raven colored hair and dark eyes. Those eyes. She frowned. Somehow they didn't look right to her.

"We can camp here. The night will fall soon and since we are on the spotlight at the moment, we can't afford to risk being spotted, because it would be very obvious." He said getting his off his shoulders backpack. "I will go fishing to get us some food. You make a fire. It shouldn't take me too long" He said, walking off towards some rocks on the middle of the river. Sakura stood up. She looked around and saw a dead three almost ten feet away, deeper in the forest. She walked quietly towards it and when she made sure Sasuke couldn't see her, she closed her eyes and as quick as lightening, she opened again and hit the three on an exact point. An instant later, it fell next to her.

She smiled. When she was about to get one branch f the three, Sasuke appeared right next to her.

"What happened?" he said looking at the three, with no emotion on his voice or face.

"Oh, I just kicked it and it fell" she lied, looking innocently at him.

"Hn"

"Are you done fishing?" She asked, changing the topic quickly, the less he knew, the better.

"Yes" he answered shortly.

"Well, that's-" she started to say, but was shocked when she realized he was not paying attention to her anymore, in fact, he was already half of the way back to the edge of the river, carrying two large branches. She just followed.

Sasuke put the branches on the ground, cut some at the middle and threw them together, so it would be easier for them to feed the fire. Making the designed hand signs for it, he performed the 'Katon Housenka no Jutsu', which is the technique conformed by small groups of fire balls.

When the fire was set, he put the fishes he had caught earlier on a stick and then made little holes where he stuck them. The minutes seemed as hours for Sakura. The silence was not a good partner. At least not for her.

"So, Sasuke, why did you come after me when those guys took me?" She asked doubtfully, thinking if that was a good start.

"Hn. Our mission was to protect the princess."

Obviously it wasn't. She sighed. This was not going anywhere. As the night fell, she started to feel very tired. Her eyes were starting to close slowly when…

"Here" Sasuke said. When she opened her eyes, she found him handing her a fish.

"Thank you" She muttered.

She looked at him. He was eating already. 'He is so cute.' She thought while she watched him eat. He looked at her and blushed for a moment.

"What?" he asked, with his mouth still full of fish. She just smiled and started to eat her own fish.

By the time they had finished eating, it was already dark.

"I'm going to sleep." He said getting up starting to walk. She nodded. "You should go too, tomorrow we will walk a lot again, and I will not wait for you like I did today"

She nodded again. Sakura looked towards the waterfall. The beautifulness of it seemed interminable and so inviting. She smiled, looked back at Sasuke and stood up.

Sasuke was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing was heavy. He was turning his head sideways very fast and suddenly. His hair was drenched with sweat. "No" he murmured quietly. His movements and breathing became so rushed that one second later in a sudden movement, he sat down. Sweat running down his face. He tried to make his breathe steady, but it was useless. He closed his eyes as he regained his respiration and then ran a hand through his hair. He just wished this nightmares stopped. Every time he went to bed, it was always the same. Those incessant nightmares haunted him, drenched the pleasure of resting and made him afraid. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. He didn't like to admit it, but he knew it very well.

Finally, accepting that he couldn't get back to sleep, he stood up and walked to the waterfall, thinking that some fresh water would help him erase the horrible memories on his mind. He walked all the way to the edge with his eyes fixed to the ground, not really having a special reason to do so. When he reached the river, he kneeled down on the edge of it, and laid his hands on the water. It refreshed him totally, because it was very cold.

As he lifted his gaze along with his body, he caught a glimpse of pink. 'It can't be!!' he thought and froze automatically right on the spot.

Standing twenty feet ahead of him, right at the bottom of the waterfall with her back at him, was Sakura. Apparently, she was taking a bath. 'Of course you idiot!! She is naked!!'

He turned his hands into fists as he felt a strange feeling on his lower body. He blushed fiercely into a very deep crimson red. 'I have no time for things like this' he told himself and then turned away. He clenched his fists as he remembered the perfection of her body, the delicateness of her shape, of her moves. He closed his eyes tight, trying to push those thoughts aside. He could feel himself starting to calm down by now. 'It's normal, I'm on the age of 'sexual discovery', so don't over react, Sasuke, everything is fine. Just calm down' he thought hard as he walked away as fast as he could. He stopped when he reached the spot where he was lying down earlier and laid on the ground. He the sighed loudly.

Sakura had just walked out from the waterfall and was walking towards her clothes. It was windy and she was freezing. She dressed quickly just the under vest and looked around for Sasuke. After some minutes, she spotted him. He was lying on the ground with one arm on the back of his head and his right leg doubled on top of his left knee. He looked hot. She smiled and sat next to him. The moment she turned her back at him to lay herself on the ground, he sensed her and opened one eye. She didn't notice. The wind picked up fast. It was really cold.

'Oh my God!! It's never cold in heaven!! Wow, I admire him, how can he stand it?…'

She thought while moving a little closer to him. Suddenly, she started to tremble due to the fast and cold wind. 'I think that bath wasn't a good idea after all'

He felt her trembling and rolled his visible eye. 'Hn, it's not that cold. Is she really a shinobi? We are taught to be though…but again, she is a girl. They are supposed to be a little more delicate, or like I say, weaker. Hn, women,' He then sat down, reached his backpack and pulled out a little blanket.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked surprised at him for a moment. Then she gave him the most sincere and gorgeous smile she could muster.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Hn" he replied, lying down next to her, barely noticing the little space between them, not that he cared, anyways. As the wind blew harder, he felt a chill ran through his body. Unfortunately for him, and due to the lack of space between them, Sakura felt him right away.

'Hn, this is starting to get kind of cold' Sasuke was thinking when he felt a sudden heat over his body. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura pulling part of the cover over him. she was half covered, but she was smiling.

"Sakura, you can have it, I…"

"We can share" she said firmly, but gently at the same time.

"It's not enough for both of us, look, you are half covered as I am. Hm, I told you already, you can ha-" but a sudden pull forward cut him off as his vision suddenly enclosed the pink haired girl. For some reason the strange sensation he experienced earlier came back, maybe it was for the feeling of her soft skin, or her sweet and delicate aroma, 'stop!!, sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?! Just act cool.' He told himself, sighed and looked at her. She was now resting her head on top of his arm, there wasn't even one centimeter between them , and they were completely covered now. She smiled.

"See. I told you. It is enough for us" and with that, she closed her eyes. He looked at her one more time and closed his eyes, he didn't move. He grinned. 'Hn, at least I'm warm now.'

And with that he gave in to the night charming coo, too.

Well I hope you liked. I was on time this once and I hope to be every friday for you guys. Thank you for all the favorites. I really appreciate it. It boosts my moral a lot!! ''U XD

Please review and wait for the next chapter!!


	7. Apart

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

"**APART"**

by: SONAMY ANGEL

When the sunrays glimpsed in his face, running through the trees, he was still asleep. As he lazily opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was some bright pinkness next to him. She was still sleeping and her breathing was soft and slow.

"Hn" at this point he had just remembered the situation he was in, well, they both were in. He moved himself upwards, and purposely moved her as well. Bad move.

'Hn. Wake up!! Damn gi-whoa!!' with a sudden move, she grunted and wrapped her arms around his neck. He flushed and frowned.

"Sakura" he said through gritted teeth.

No answer.

"Sakura" he repeated. He hated repeating things, but this girl who had her arms wrapped around his neck was irritating the crap outta him. But fortunately this time she was now awaken. Slowly opening her eyes, she found his face inches from her face, and for her surprise her arms were wrapped around his neck. If it weren't for his hand that was supporting him, he would be on top of her.

She felt her insides burn and the color of her face turning a crimson red.

"Sasuke…I'm…I…" she mumbled removing her arms from his neck as quick as she could.

He didn't say anything; he just got up, and left her on the ground. She was so embarrassed. She didn't know how her arms ended there. She had awoken sometimes in the night and her arms were in the middle of them. She finally got up from the ground. 'Maybe I should apologize' she thought, blushing madly at the memory of having him so close to her.

Sasuke was leaning towards the river, filling his term of water. She approached to him, and again the memory of their closeness and the wonder of how his lips would taste like, made her turn on her heels and walk away, claiming she was going to look for some fruit in the forest.

'Hn. She is strange' he thought. He turned his head to where she took off and got up, watching her disappear on the forest. 'I wonder if she can handle being by herself. Hn, maybe she will get lost… but No. She is a shinobi, or that's what she says…Hn.'

Sakura found herself at a good 50 yards of deep forest away from Sasuke and the river. "I'm so embarrassed!! What is he going to think of me!!" she sighed. "Oh well, lamenting won't do any good" she said firmly to herself. As she was walking further away through trees and fauna, she found an apple tree. "Good." She said smiling to herself.

The morning dew was still present, resting softly on the leaves of those huge trees and in small pools on the ground. She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra in her surroundings. She made a few hand signs and in seconds all the morning dew that was left levitated for a second, then formed a wall behind her. Sensing and listening to the water she opened her eyes and trusted her hands forward. In a coordinated motion the water wall behind her turned into tenths of sharp needles made of ice, and like her movement, they rushed towards the trees, cutting every apple that was on their way. Sakura smiled to herself.

"I didn't know you could master water jutsu, that supposedly just ninjas from the village hidden in the mist should know"

Turning around she saw Sasuke. He was standing on a near three. Fear was filling her insides. She hadn't heard him and now she couldn't explain what she just did.

'Think, Sakura, think!!' she begged herself.

" Um..Well…I really…"

" Don't try to fool me, Sakura, I am not stupid," He said. The tone of his voice was dangerous, but yet it was calm.

She hesitated. "No, Sasuke, I…"

Sasuke had had enough. 'I'm not Naruto to fall for that bullshit'. He positioned himself before her in a very fast move. " Just who are you and what do you want with us? Are you a spy? Answer me!! Damn it!!" he spat at her, losing all control, not that he cared anymore.

Sakura was scared. He looked fierce. She trembled. He seized her arm and she flinched, apparently he hadn't remember her wound, or he just didn't care any more.

"Answer me!! Now!!" he yelled right in her face.

"I can't, Sasuke!! You don't understand!! I'm not-" she hadn't even finished her sentence when she found herself being carried away at an amazing speed in Sasuke's arms. Confused, she looked at the spot where they had been two seconds before. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of two kunais and a shurinken resting in there.

Sasuke had heard the soft whisper the air had emitted when the kunais and shurinken had been thrown at them and grabbed the girl in his arms in bridal style, not listening at her at all. What mattered to him at that moment was to protect her.

He landed on a three near there. Once he had put the girl on safety he instantly gripped his tools, from his ninja bag and stood before her.

"Well, well, look what we have here, the Uchiha boy and the princess together, Lord Orochimaru will be very pleased."

Sasuke turned to look at the source of the voice and found four ninjas standing, all in a near tree.

"Who are you?!" demanded the Uchiha.

"we are the sound four" Said a white haired guy with two heads.

"What do you want here!!" Sasuke shouted.

"You and the princess, of course" said a guy with four arms

"Hn" Sasuke grinned "Let me just warn you. I'm in a very bad mood"

And the battle started. The sound four charged at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura can you—argh!"

Blood was running down Sasuke's shoulder. He closed his eyes and fought back. throwing punches and kicks to the three men while Tayuya approached calmly to Sakura. Sasuke frowned.

"No, you won't…" he threatened, and as he tried to turn around and go help Sakura, Jirubo jumped on his way.

"I don't so! Your fight is with us" He said.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned and stole a glance to Sakura, who to his surprise, was smirking.

'I'm not afraid of you, bitch!! I'm going to kick your ass!! KYA!!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Tayuya chuckled confidently. "So…are you coming quietly or do I have to grab you by that fancy and beautiful hair?"

"Don't get so cocky…"Sakura said smiling and Tayuya laughed loudly.

"You think you can stand up to me?" she taunted.

"Let's see" Sakura said, and stood on a calm fighting position, and waited for the red haired girl to attack.

Tayuya pulled out her flute and started playing a wicked song.

Sakura was speechless. 'She is up to something I must be careful' she thought. A second after she felt the ground tremble. 'what the-!?'

"Say hi to my friends, princess" Tayuya said, emphasizing the last word in a taunting tone.

Sakura looked around and found herself being surrounded by demons. 'No!!, demons!!, they will sense my angelical presence, I can't let that happen!!' she thought desperately.

She tried to increment her aura (A/N: a.k.a. chakra but since she is not a ninja… ''U) , but she couldn't get it very high, though.

The demons approached her and suddenly and suddenly got very excited and charged at her anxiously.

'huh? What do we have here? why are they so excited? Is it her? This is weird, they never act like this' thought Tayuya, as she continued to stare at the rare behavior for her demons.

Sakura felt uneasy. 'I have to be very careful to not to put myself in evidence y using unknown techniques. But again, I can just say they are my own if they don't know them, yeah! That's what I'm going to do'. She grinned maliciously as she saw the demons charging at her. 'Too bad for you, that means no holding back!!' she thought while looking at Tayuya.

When Sakura closed her eyes, two demons surrounded her at once, both of them attempting to punch her. But at the exact moment their fists were going to collide with her face, she doubled, with one knee on the ground. It took her one second to open her eyes and thrust her arms outwards, which were flowing with chakra.

Her hands collided noisily on the demons' stomach. They were sent violently through the air and then hitting hard two trees, ripping them apart. They groaned. Sakura fell to her knees, her hands smoking. The pain was overwhelming her. 'I should have known!!' she groaned.

Her hands were very burned, because she had touched the demons. She was an angel, and her blessed hands shouldn't touch such a disgusting thing as a demon. They got really injured, but the angel did as well, because they are not made to fight and because of that they were both very harmed.

Sasuke growled as he watched the scene. 'I gotta help her' he thought, not letting her out of his sight. Meanwhile, Jirubo approached the opening of a second to throw Sasuke a punch in the jaw, sending him to the air. He reappeared above Sasuke and punched him on the guts, sending him towards the ground at top speed. Sasuke groaned and landed heavily on the ground. He was heavily beaten up by now.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura shouted. She was trembling and the pain was too much, but at that time it seemed it had gone away. She stood up and started to run over to him. Nevertheless, Tayuya appeared before her when she was about 3 feet away from him.

Sasuke tried to open his eyes but only managed to open one. He saw Sakura struggling in Tayuya's arms as the demons got closer to her.

"Sa…Saku..ra...watch…ou…out!!" He managed say but apparently Sakura had not heard him. She was looking fearfully over to him and then he saw why. Jirubo and Sakon and Ukon were approaching slowly to where he laid on the ground, both of them with a malicious smirk on their faces. They nodded to each other and drew their fists back.

"Let me go!!" Sakura yelled at Tayuya.

'I can't… die here, I must… survive…I can' Sasuke thought and he sighed. He looked over to Sakura. Tears were falling down her face. He was waiting for the final blow when he saw her…

"Sasuke!!" she yelled. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Her chakra was low and her hands were burn, but nothing mattered. She had lost control.

At the sound of her desperate scream echoed, the light overcame her, and in a second her human form was gone.

As Sasuke saw her before him, he thought he was dying or probably already dead. The explosion of light destroyed the demons and threw the sound four backwards through the sky. Apparently the light was chakra.

She flew to Sasuke, her angelical form banding over to him. She felt his pulse and noticed it was barely there. 'oh no!!' she gasped, she didn't want to loose him. One of her tears slowly ran down her cheek.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, everything is going to be alright" she said softly. Her tear fell on Sasuke's face, making him close his eyes. Sakura knew he was hardly alive.

'An angel?' he thought. He could hear her sobbing and one second after he

could feel his chakra flowing again.

She had to hurry, her angelical form wouldn't stand much longer. She needed to heal him and fast. Suddenly, she felt his pulse recovering. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, giving Sasuke all the chakra she had left; as the last bit of chakra remaining in her body was sucked by Sasuke's, her angelical form faded away.

Sasuke opened his eyes just in time to see Sakura fall to her hands and knees; her normal self now. He tried to move, but his muscles were so sore, that he knew he wouldn't move if he wanted to. She was breathing slowly and he tried to speak but his throat felt dry. He mentally cursed and resigned to just look at her, not fully understanding what was going on.

'She is an angel?, but how…no… that's just not possible…it can't be' his thoughts were interrupted by the sound four, who reappeared suddenly behind her. His eyes widened. Even if he had tried before, he did move this time, slowly and clumsy, but he tried to reach her anyways. Jirubo took her in his arms and Sasuke could tell that she was so weak, because she didn't do anything to stop him from doing so.

"Sakura!!" he yelled, but the spider guy locked him in a spider web, so he couldn't move and be on their way. Sasuke was frustrated. He couldn't fight anymore. Even if he did what he could against the four jonin, he still felt guilty, because he wasn't able to protect her and the last thing he saw was her smiling at him, her voice echoing in his mind saying, 'don't worry, Sasuke, everything is going to be alright'. He let his head down and stared at the ground in defeat. 'I should have been stronger. I'm weak. I won't be able to kill Itachi if I'm this weak. I need to get stronger!!'. And with that, his sharingan reappeared, suddenly giving him the power to destroy the threads.

Sasuke attempted to follow the sound four, but had no idea of how to do it. Suddenly he thought about going back with Kakashi and Naruto, to ask for their help.

'No. I can't let them think I can't do this by myself, and mostly let that baka think I can't handle this. Hn, No. I will solve it myself.' He was running when he suddenly felt he should turn right through the maze of deep forest, 'instincts, maybe' he thought. Later, he felt he should turn left, right and then straight. 'hn, I wonder if ti is her chakra that is still inside me.', he smirked, 'now I'm able to follow!!'.

As he ran at top speed, the thought of her angelical form came to him again. 'Hn. I knew she was hiding something, but if I hadn't seen her wings, I would never have thought it possible. It's…strange... Anyways, I can feel you nearer now, Sakura, I will return the favor, just stay alive while I reach you' and with that he took off faster.


	8. THE TRUTH IS DISCOVERED

First Partial Exam

**CHAPTER 8 **

"**THE TRUTH IS DISCOVERED"**

**by: Sonamy Angel**

Sakura was unconscious in Jirubo's arms while she was being carried away to Orochimaru's hide place. The sound four were jumping from three to three. They were still very shocked about Sakura's abilities.

"Did you see what she did? What was it?" Tayuya inquired, the doubt of how someone like her would have so much power.

"I don't know, but it was very impressive ; her attack vanished your demons. Everybody knows that's not an easy task to do." Sakon answered. In his mind he was wondering the same.

Tayuya looked over to Jirubo's arms, where Sakura was lying in deep sleep.

"I know. I think I subestimated her. She is really strong." She sighed.

" I don't feel her breathing. Do you think she is still alive?" Jirubo asked to the others when a voice cut his answers off.

"Hn. She better be"

The sound four turned around. Sasuke was standing on top of a branch of a three near by. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes wore a severe look. He jumped off and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"How the heck did you finds?" Sakon yelled angrily. Wow. The kid really was a pain in the ass.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance. "Give me back the girl and your life will be spared" He said very confident of himself now, but to his surprise the four laughed at him.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, this girl saved your insignificant little life against us earlier, scum bag. Isn't it true?" she teased.

Sasuke scowled. He could feel the anger melting his insides. Too late. There was no way he could forgive their lives now. The line was crossed and the table set for a great fight. Another one.

"You lost your chance." Sasuke charged against Sakon first. They were nearer.

"Do!" Sakon yelled. Sasuke made the basic hand sign, that consisted of his first three fingers up and the rest down; and surprisingly to him and his attacker, the attack didn't do him any harm at all. 'This chakra is protecting me. ' He grinned, with this advantage acknowledged, the balance was at his favor now.

Sakon knew his disadvantage and scowled in disgust, or what could had been interpreted as fear or panic. He charged at top speed at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged his punches and kicks without effort.

"He is totally recovered now, guys. Watch it!!" Tayuya screamed at her companions. Sakon frowned. Jirubo handed the unconscious Sakura to the spider guy to try to join the battle and help his teammate.

Sasuke smirked when he saw what the fat ninja attempted. That was not enough to scare him. "Bring it on" He muttered and charged towards them, his sharingan activating as he made the Katon Gokyyaku no jutsu signs. His technique hit Jirubo and burnt him badly. Sakon were quick enough to avoid it. He glanced back and looked at his hurt comrade. He grunted in response and annoyance. Damn, Kid!! He was going to get it and very badly. 'He's really strong and a real fricking pain. No doubt why master Orochimaru wants him'. He looked back at the Uchiha boy and frowned.

"Do, Re!!" He suddenly yelled.

Sasuke was taken aback by his attack and it sent him flying across the air. He crashed into a three and broke it in half because of the force of the blow. When he weakly opened an eye after the crash, he saw Jirubo slowly recovering from the burnt he had suffered earlier because of him and for the look of it, he was not happy.

He clumsily attempted to stand. Jirubo took this as an opportunity and without any doubt, he thrust his fist in Sasuke's direction but Sasuke disappeared in thin air before Jirubo's eyes.

"Jirubo, underneath you!!" Sakon shouted. Too late, anyways. Sasuke appeared from underground with his leg up and landed a hard kick on Jirubo's jaw that sent him flying. Sasuke appeared suddenly above him yelling.

"Barrage of Lions!!" and gave him a really hard kick on the guts, sending him towards the ground at light speed. Jirubo hit the ground really hard. Sasuke smirked. That left just Sakon to deal with for now.

Sakon, on the other hand, ran over the place his fallen comrade had landed and scowled in anger. "Tayuya!! Grab the girl so he can come and fight with us"

"How come I always end up with her?? I want to fight too. And you are not going to stop me, you useless dirty bag of-." Sakon's stare cut her off.

"Just stay with her!! He's not a big of a deal!! We are going to kick his sorry little ass and you know it." He grinned at his own statement. Even if Tayuya scowled, she knew he was right and reluctantly grabbed Sakura. She looked down at the pink haired girl with full disgust. "And all of this is for this stupid princess."

"One down to more to go." Sasuke grinned. Sakon were low in chakra and he was sure that the spider guy was not a serious threat. His mistake.

He got out two kunais from his weapons bag attached to his waist. He charged to Sakon with a grim smile on his lips. Sakon was able to dodge his kicks and punches at the beginning but couldn't keep up for very long. With a hard kick on the jaw, Sasuke sent him flying across the landscape. He was out cold.

"Hn. Looks like you are the only one left" Sasuke said smirking mischievously.

"I wouldn't be so sure"

Sasuke turned around slowly, 'I know that voice', and saw him.

"Kabuto!!"

The sound ninja smiled. His gray hair was blown gently to the side of his face. He pushed his glasses on to his eyes a little. "That's right. I'm touched you haven't forgotten me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke frowned. "How can I forget you? You tried to kill me in the most coward way there is." Calmness emanated from his voice while his face wore a blank expression.

Kabuto smiled. 'How can he manage to 'control' himself when everybody knows he is furious?.' He smiled. Kabuto drove his gaze down to Tayuya and his eyes widened when he saw the girl that laid unconscious on her arms.

"Oh!! The princess is with them Lord Orochimaru. They managed to capture her after all.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his name while in his neck the pain suffered by the cursed mark nailed him and made him remember his agony.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." The cold voice sent chills down his spine. "You haven't forgotten me either, right?" and he smiled that vicious smile of his that could turn your emotions into total fear. He was one renegade ninja who had betrayed his entire village and killed so many people. Orochimaru himself. "Oh! The princess!!" he said, mocking a love and concerned voice. He suddenly disappeared. Sasuke's eyes widened more, trying to find him.

Tayuya jumped when she felt Orochimaru's presence before her. She suddenly kneeled down with Sakura still on her arms. "My Lord" she pronounced devoutly.

"Let me see her, my dear" he answered while giving her a fake smile and concentrated his horrible glare on the girl.

'No, you won't!!' Sasuke thought and made an attempt to run to Sakura's side. His attempt failed when a hard kick from one of the sound four cut him and sent him to his knees. He held his stomach in pain as his look followed Orochimaru's movements.

"No, no, no, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said while he moved his index finger from side to side. "Don't get me wrong. I didn't come here to ruin your fun, you keep having fun."

"You bastard!!" But as he was about to charge at him, Jirubo and Sakon reappeared in his way. They looked almost dead but totally different too. There was something else. "The…curse mark…" Sasuke gasped. Their bodies were covered on symbols of the curse mark each one had.

"We are back" Sakon said and Jirubo smiled.

Sasuke frowned. He was running low in chakra and he defiantly didn't want to loose against them, but he recognized his opponents were more and very strong. Suddenly they disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind him, grabbing a hold of both of his arms.

"Do, Re, Mi!!"

Sasuke yelled in pain when the low notes affected and hit his bones hard. He struggled to keep standing after the force of the impacts that acted like sharp needles through his body, sending electricity through his arms and legs; on the exterior, blood peered out of his mouth and his vision was starting to blur from the increasing pain. 'Not again!!' he shot at himself. He was furious and didn't welcome the feeling of being weaker than his opponents.

"Sasuke…don't you see?…Lord Orochimaru has the power you are seeking. The power to make you stronger than…Itachi"

Sasuke's eyes twitched in anger and melancholy at the familiar name. The name of the person who had screwed up his entire life. Jirubo and Sakon let him go. Sasuke allowed his body to fall to his knees. He turned his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

By this time, Orochimaru had already reached Sakura and kneeled down to her level. Sasuke was too drown on his past memories to notice.

Orochimaru suddenly made a scowl towards the sleeping girl and frowned in pure anger. "Where the heck is the necklace?!" He yelled at Kabuto. Kabuto sweat dropped nervously. He knew that the only reason they were after the princess was the necklace. Not good.

"Did you remove it?" He snapped at Tayuya, pulling her by the collar of her vest. She tried to back a few steps but his grip was strong, very strong.

"N..No, Master…" She stuttered. Fear was glowing on her eyes as her body trembled uncontrollably.

"Then where is it?!" he barked at them, " Remove her clothes!! It has to be somewhere!!" he demanded Kabuto. As Kabuto walked up to Sakura. Sasuke looked up at them.

"Leave her alone…" he pronounced slowly and dangerously. His voice was shaky. Not really a sign of weakness as Kabuto had understood, but more a cause of bad anger management. If Kabuto didn't hear him or just decide to ignore him, Sasuke didn't know. Leave her alone!!" he repeated, this time, yelling. He was standing now. His curse mark was covering all the right side of his body. Kabuto looked back at him and frowned. 'I'm surprised that he is still alive'.

Orochimaru smiled. He was really amazed by the Uchiha boy. He was strong and determination guided his actions when it came to his goals. Not to mention the good qualities he had to get to them. His kekkei genkai, the sharingan, and a strong balance of intellect and toughness, the second one well proved as he had survived the cursed mark without almost any change. His body was the key for the success of his dreams. He knew he will have it, because ironically, they had the same motivation. Revenge. He will come to him sooner or later in his quest of power. And he was going to be waiting for him.

"If you lay even a finger on her, I swear, I will kill you" Sasuke hissed enraged. Kabuto on the other hand, smiled confidently. 'Hm. If Lord Orochimaru didn't want his body, he would surely be dead by now.' Kabuto's thoughts were shared by the four sound. The kid was really full of himself and believed he was invincible, and he had no doubt that no one would have opposed to teach him that he was not the only one with a kekkei genkai or good ninja qualities.

The anger Sasuke was experiencing had fully consumed him. He looked enraged and somehow wicked… Maybe the lesson was learned but he believed in himself , and he knew that he was way better than them.

As Kabuto got closer to Sakura, Sasuke charged himself to him with his fists ahead of him and aiming at his face.

"What a childish attack"

Sasuke's eyes widened the moment Kabuto's hand was thrust to his forearm. He had seen it but the sound ninja was too fast. He didn't have a chance to dodge it, so he did the only thing he could do. He blocked it with his forearm.

Kabuto smirked when Sasuke screamed with pain. "What did you do to me?!" he asked enraged, but the shaking of his body gave him away. The pain he was experiencing was unbearable, even for him.

"Easy. I work with medic jutsu and just so you know…I just tore apart the muscles from your shoulder to your hand."

"You mother fu-"

"Enough, Kabuto. It seems that the princess doesn't have the necklace with her. We must go and look for it at the castle later," Then he turned to face Sasuke, "As for you, Sasuke-kun, Say hello to your sense. If you make it here, of course." And with that he disappeared with a long smirk on his face directed at the Konoha ninja.

"Sound, let's go. Fancy meeting ya, Sasuke" And they also vanished, leaving him alone with Sakura.

Sasuke, slowly and clumsily, got up. His arm was hurting as hell. He walked to Sakura, who was now lying on the ground.

"Sa…Sakura…wake up" He said. The blood on his mouth tasted odd. He shook her gently with his good arm.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly but as soon as she saw him, she sat up at top speed, nearly throwing him off balance. "Sasuke, where are the sound four?, what happened? Are you all right?"

"Too many questions. Everything is fine now, so get up and let's…argh!!"

"Sasuke!!" He fell to the ground, holding his wounded arm. He panted as another shot of pain ran through his body and made him bend over more.

"Sasuke" she cried again, making an attempt to reach him, to help him. But the moment her hand touched his arm, he winced and groaned again.

'his arm muscles have been seriously injured. If I don't heal him now, he can loose total movement of his arm!!' Sakura thought. She put her arms on his shoulders and gently laid him down on the ground. He didn't resist but just winced and groaned a little more as the pain in his arm increased every second. Sakura saw this and decided to act as fast as she could. She concentrated her chakra and transformed into her angelical form.

Sasuke's eyes widened the second he laid his gaze on her, as he remembered what she truly was. He had a little trouble, but he managed to say at least, "Sakura, how-"

"I'll explain it later, ok?" She tried to calm him down. She didn't need to be questioned now. The most important thing right now was to heal him .

He frowned but remained silent. He understood the situation. He wasn't Naruto, after all, right?.

'Explain later? Yeah, right!!' mocked inner Sakura.

Sakura bent down on her knees and leaned towards his arm. She laid her glowing fingertips delicately on his injured arm. He gritted his teeth as an effort of keeping his suffering from her, but the pain was too much and groan escaped his lips.

"I know it hurts, Sasuke-kun, and I'm truly sorry, but this will heal you" He screamed as the pain increased violently, and then, two seconds after it was gone. He opened his eyes slowly and found her in her normal form, looking down to the ground. She was panting hard from the effort she had done. He managed to sit down on his own and watched her for a minute.

Suddenly, she looked up and stared directly in his dark eyes. When his onyx orbs made contact with her green eyes, he froze entirely for a full second. Then looked back at her with his normal blank stare again. As if all his questions were gone. Or more likely as if he didn't have anything to ask at all…

'I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you are not meant to know more.' Sakura thought sad. He was really something else.

'Aww…there goes another hottie…'Inner Sakura groaned.

"Are you able to keep up with me?" He asked, pulling her out of her mind. His voice was cold and there was no trace of emotion in it. She didn't like it. It was as if nothing happened, but in his mind, that was exactly what was going on. 'Focus!!' she yelled mentally at herself. She couldn't afford anymore mistakes. "Yes" she nodded.

"Good. Now, we are heading to the palace…we have to warn Kakashi and the others. We should get there soon. We are not very far from the tea capitol."

She nodded in response. And with that, they took off.


	9. Defending what's important

Hey you guys!!! Haha I 'm finally back!!!! So first of all I have to thank all of you who had reviewed and favorite my story

THANK YOU GUYS, YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No really guys, thanks a lot…it means a lot for me to hear what you think about what I write. It also gives me courage to keep going.

But before I go on with the story I must thank a person who has been with me since the beginning….

**xSushiixCooki3zx**

She has reviewed every one of my chapters. I'm really happy you like my story that much.

Well, now the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha

**************************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 9**

"**DEFENDING WHAT'S IMPORTANT"**

**By: Sonamyangel**

"Yo, guys! I see you guys made it after all" Kakashi said smiling when he saw the teenagers enter the village. He was quite proud of them for making it all by themselves.

"We have more important news, anyways," Sasuke said rushing to the entrance.

"What is it guys?" he said, catching up with Sasuke. Sakura followed closely behind.

"Orochimaru is going to attack the castle, we have to stop him" Sasuke said, greeting his teeth in rage. Kakashi frowned. 'So, his chakra is what I sensed'. "He is looking for something…a necklace I think…The princess is the one who's supposed to have it.

Sakura gasped. "The princess!!! Where is she ??!!" She yelled. Kakashi smiled back at her in a sort of calming way. " I personally escorted her to the palace"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Normally the idiot would be eating ramen or something.

"In the palace, I had a bad feeling when she mentioned the 'advantage' she had when she saw Sakura, and I told him to stay there with her, you know, just in case. Turned out I was right." He said, placing a hand on the back of his head. He glanced back and saw Sakura's arm all wrapped up with Sasuke's bandages. "Sakura, what happened to you?" he asked, halting almost immediately.

"The enemies hurt her. We should ask the guard of the palace and the police in here for backup. We may need it." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

He liked to face off difficulties were the odds were not exactly on his favor.

"So, the sound four are at the party too, huh?."

Sasuke looked at him surprisingly. 'how the heck did he know?'

"Yes" Sakura said. Sasuke wasn't answering, so she did it for him.

"I guess we should ask for backup. Sakura, when we get to the castle, you are going to take care of the princess." Kakashi ordered. She had demonstrated that she was able to handle rough situations.

"Roger"

"Sasuke; you, Naruto and me are going to defend the castle." He said nodding to him.

"Got it" answered Sasuke frowning. He was going to kick Orochimaru's ass this time. Little he knew that he was alive only by Sakura's powers.

When they got to the castle, they informed everybody and got ready for battle.

"Sakura-chan!!!" She turned her head towards the voice's owner and smiled widely. Naruto ran over to her. "I'm so glad you are Ok!! I was sick worried about you!!" He hugged her really tight. Sakura winced when he pressed hard against her wounded arm.

"Ah? What happened to you Sakura-chan? who did this to you??!!" He spat. That Sasuke bastard!!! He was supposed to take care of her.

"um…Naruto, this is-"

"No matter who did it. I'm gonna kick their ass, believe it!!" he said, fists in the air. Sakura just sighed. He was surely energetic.

Kakashi appeared suddenly in front of them. "Naruto, you are going to defend the castle with the rest of us. Sakura go and find the princess"

She nodded and ran into the castle's front doors. She ran through a corridor full of paintings of virtue's symbols. Finally, at the end of the corridor, she saw the huge throne room. She was amazed for a second until her gaze stopped at the presence of the princess, who was standing at the end of the room, in front of her huge and beautiful throne.

"Princess, what are you…". Sakura was confused. The princess was frozen on the spot with a weird look. 'Something is not right'. She frowned and searched her surroundings, then from behind the princess emerged a man.

He was tall, had dark hair and a weird looking red eyes that sent chills down her spine. Te headband that shined on his forehead was a Konoha band like hers. 'he looks so much like Sasuke-kun', that was the first thought that crossed her mind, but as soon as she saw the kunai that was pinned against the princess' back, she got into a fighting position.

"Who are you and what do you want with the princess?" she yelled with her fist directed to the front, showing that it was fully charged with her destructive chakra.

The man smiled and disappeared and reappeared at Sakura's back in less than a second.

"Run princess…run!!!!" Sakura yelled as the shocked, but now free, princess stood frozen at the spot. Fortunately for her, Sakura's shouts got her out of trance and she ran as fast as she could to the door. Now she was alone with the man. She smiled. That meant…no holding back!!!

She swung around as fast as lightening with a fist full of chakra directly at his face, but she did a horrible mistake that didn't pass unnoticed by the man.

She looked at him right in the eyes.

Meanwhile…

The princess made it outside safely, but still scared to death, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, terrified. Sasuke, who was there at the moment, rushed to her aid.

"What happened? Where's Sakura?" he asked, kneeling to her side. His face anxious but his tone showed no emotion, whatsoever.

"She…a man…he wants it!!!" The princess was shaking violently and stuttering a lot, but that was enough for Sasuke. He knew what she was talking about. The same reason why they were attacked in the forest, the necklace Orochimaru was looking for and of course, who else could be??? (A/N: rhetorical question :p)

little he knew that the moment he had been waiting for would come before he expected. And he disappeared in a blur.

His eyes were as cold and expressionless as Sasuke's, but the only difference was the crimson of his eyes in which she fell lost the moment she directed her gaze to them. They had trapped her. She was in darkness…absolute darkness. She felt herself being pulled forward but couldn't move her limbs. It felt as if her soul was no longer in her body. The emptiness of her surroundings devoured her as her torture started slowly and painfully.

The man pulled Sakura to him by the waist and calmly reached for her neck, which was partially covered. "Do not even think about it…brother"

A cold and deep voice resounded inside the throne room, making emphasis in the last word he pronounced, as if spitting it out on his face.

"hmp" Itachi gave him his evil but calmed smile. Sasuke felt his blood boil in anger as his older teased his nerves. "Is this girl that important for you?" he asked, his hand falling to his side slowly. Of course he would enjoy some chat time with his baby brother.

Sasuke's anger incremented. He didn't know exactly why, not that he cared at the moment, of course.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's scowled face. "Foolish little brother, you need to get rid of those feelings of yours, in order to kill me, that's it."

Sasuke's chakra started to accumulate on his hand in his hand, as the sharingan appeared in his emotionless dark eyes.

"Don't even try it. You know you are not strong enough to even touch me. So don't bother and waste my time" He said reaching for her neck again, only to stop and look at Sasuke with calm eyes. "Did you really think you could fool me?" he said, dropping Sakura to the ground.

"I think I just did" Sasuke said, appearing a couple of seconds before Sakura hit the ground, grabbing her petite form in his arms.

Itachi just stood there pretty calm. As usual. " Very impressive, little brother." His voice was deep and didn't show any emotion but for people like Sasuke, who knew him, he could easily uncover the danger behind his tone.

Sasuke has masked himself with a clone who had the necklace resting on his neck. When Itachi's sharingan had spotted it and consequently dropped Sakura, the real Sasuke had appeared from above and grabbed her.

"Your eyesight is getting worse, I see, Itachi. You couldn't even distinguish me from a clone." Sasuke said proudly, while laying Sakura on the ground. Itachi's genjutsu was too much for an angel girl who didn't even know all the names of all the ninja countries, let alone knowing Itachi's powerful sharingan eyes and the danger they held.

As Sasuke got into a fighting position, Kakashi, Naruto and ANBU reinforcements appeared. The backup had arrived!!!!…well, just one little inconvenient….Sasuke didn't want it!!!

He was enraged by the fact that they were there to interrupt the fight he was so hard training for.

Itachi, on the other hand, was pretty much surrounded. "If you surrender, we don't have to do it the rough way" Kakashi said, earning a growl from Naruto.

"Why do you ask that? You know he is not going to surrender and…"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said, eyeing his brother. "None of you have a say on this. This is my battle."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke for his statement. He already knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but he was not expecting this early to be sincere.

Itachi's reaction was pissing Sasuke off. He knew he was going to get away, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. He had awaited this for so long that nobody was going to ruin it, but before the battle started, Itachi just smiled at him and disappeared before anybody could react.

"Well, I think it's better this way" Kakashi said. He didn't want to deal with Orochimaru and Itachi at the same time. Naruto just scowled at the lost of a could be an awesome fight, but deep inside, he knew it was the best too.

After all those fights their bodies were not fully recovered and that could be disastrous. Anyways, they still had to keep on guard on the castle and one by one they were gone. Just Sasuke and Sakura who was on the ground still, (A/N: '_'u) were left. Sasuke's thoughts were full with past memories from his childhood and regrets of not being able to do anything. Not even now.

When he snapped out of his trance, he noticed he was alone in the throne room with the unconscious girl on the floor. He kneeled down next to her and carefully, slipped his arms underneath her to pick her up. He couldn't let her on the ground…well, kinda obvious….

Sasuke closed his eyes and walked outside. The second he stepped outside a maid appeared behind him.

"Excuse me, where can I find a place for her to rest?" Sasuke asked politely. He was sure he was nice enough to his elders and betters, so he could get what he wanted.

"Is that the kunoichi that saved the princess' life?" the maid asked, wide eyed; her hands rested on her chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'She frickin' fainted!'. Even if this bothered him at some point, he gave her credit to be brave enough to stand to a man like Itachi. He knew more than anyone the power his brother possessed.

"Please follow me, sir." She instructed, turning around. He noticed there was a corridor next to the door he just left to where the lady directed. He followed her inside. They passed a couple of back doors and then entered a huge fancy corridor inside the palace. All of a sudden, she stopped abruptly, almost making Sasuke run into her because of Sakura's weight in his arms.

He sweat dropped, annoyed obviously. At the same time, the maid opened a door. A gorgeous royal bedroom came in sight. The bedroom was beautifully adorned with expensive and antique furniture. The bed was made of wood, and the beautiful design that was at the sides of it was strange, but cute at the same time. It was conformed of rare signs and clouds intercepted. he supposed that they had a meaning for the locals.

A vessel of white silk fell gracefully, slightly touching the ground. There was a drawer at each side of the bed and a big balcony with crystal doors where part of the decoration too. He thought it was too much.

He walked in and the maid left, closing the door behind her. He was left alone with her. Again. When he got to the bed, he bended down and laid her down very carefully.

Somehow the pink haired girl attracted his attention. Not really thinking on what he was doing, he slide a pink lock off her face, letting the light of her face engulf him. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away almost immediately. 'What's wrong with me?', he thought, practically slapping himself on his mind. He never acted like that around anyone, let alone somebody whom he just met days ago. He slide his hands inside his pockets and walked out of the room.

The maid was waiting outside for him and led him back to the throne room, and seeing that Sasuke knew his way from there, she left him there.

When he got to the outside part of the palace where he was when he princess came out, he sat down at the edge of the balcony and let the warm summer breeze wash his guilt and anger. He frowned. He wanted to get rid of his feelings really bad. Itachi was right. If he really wanted to defeat and kill him, he needed to get rid of them. They were of no use to him, whatsoever. They never were.

Somehow he was pulled out of his thoughts when Kakashi called his name. He turned around to face his sensei.

"Sasuke, it's late… you should go to sleep" Kakashi said, concern was present on his voice.

"Hn. I'm fine." He said coldly. He didn't welcome the gesture. He didn't need to be babysat by anybody. He could take care of himself perfectly.

He had been doing it really good this past years.

"If you keep overdoing yourself today, you won't be able to keep up with us tomorrow. Just look at Naruto and Sakura, they are resting now so if Orochimaru appears they won't—"

'Orochimaru!!' he thought suddenly at the mention of his name. He didn't wait until Kakashi was done, he just ran to the room Sakura was resting in.

Kakashi wasn't concerned because of his action. "Well, I guess he doesn't want to be left behind by his teammates" he said to the man that was next to him. "Kids" he said moving his head sideways. but when he turned to look the way Sasuke directed, he frowned. 'something is not right'

Sasuke was running as fast as he could. The sound of his shoes echoing on the walls and big rooms as he passed by at full speed.

When he reached the doorknob, he heard slight movement inside the room and he rushed inside. Fear was evident in his eyes as his heart beat was uncontrollably fast and loud. As he made a quick inspection without letting his guard down, he noticed no one was there. The curtains, whatsoever, were being shaken violently by the cold night air from outside. Sasuke noticed the balcony was open and walked towards it to close the doors, shutting the cold air immediately. He was positive he had sensed his brother's chakra when he touched the doorknob. He frowned and was about to throw something in rage when a soft sight caught his attention. Sakura rolled on the bed. He sighed and approached slowly to the bed where the pink haired girl was lying. She was trembling because of the lack of covers. He grinned. He knew from before that she gets cold very easily. He got inside the pink vessel and slid the covers over her careful not to wake her. But when the covers reached her waist, she opened her eyes slowly. He didn't notice as he was already turning around to leave.

"Sasuke-kun?", she whispered.

He looked at her surprised for a second as she sat up on the bed. "Are you ok now? He asked, looking seriously at her.

"I guess so, what happened?" she asked confused.

"you got trapped in a genjutsu by my brother" He answered.

Sakura noticed the change on his voice immediately at the mention of his brother. 'So that's why he reminded me of Sasuke !!!' Sakura thought, as she inquired to herself, 'what the heavens is a genjutsu???'

Sasuke was eyeing her carefully. She seemed lost. His doubts about her came to him again. Sakura noticed this and changed the topic quickly.

"Why did your brother tried to hurt the princess??"

Sasuke was taken aback. He surely was not expecting that and instinctively frowned. "Because he is a traitor." He replied darkly. Suddenly, the memories came back making him shake a little in anger and pain.

Sakura saw him and felt guilty for bringing the topic. He was about to walk away when she seized his hand and pulled him, so he fell back sitting on the bed.

"Why…why are you saying that, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Even if he didn't look at her, he could sense her concern and worry.

"He is the only reason for my existence. Revenge is my only goal and I will kill him no matter what I have to do to gain power. I will make him pay for everything" He said, gritting his teeth and transforming his hands into fists. She frowned in a worried way. He was sure full of hate and guilt. It was sad for her to see him so motivated by hate. She thought hate was the most despicable thing. It makes you not able to see quite clearly the situation and moves you in the wrong paths. She closed her eyes sadly.

"He killed everyone that I loved, and left me alone in the dark. He made me deal with the loss and guilt when I was just a kid."

Sakura's eyes were full with sadness, that it was impossible not to notice it. She felt horrible for him and wanted to hold him, to let him see that he was not alone. Not now. She sighed quietly as a silence tear escaped from her green orbs, making it way down her face. She sobbed softly making Sasuke turn around to face her. "I'm so sorry" she muttered softly.

Sasuke was moved. This was the first time he felt somebody was truly sorry for him. He could just feel it. Not that he liked the fact that somebody felt pity for him, but her concern was genuine and somehow, deep inside, he thanked her for that.

"Nobody should be forced into a lonely childhood full of hate" she sobbed.

He frowned in deep thought. She was right, but it was too late for him now.

"Sakura-"

"I mean, look at you!! You have no emotions whatsoever!!" she said, a little rougher than she meant to. This, of course, enraged the Uchiha. She had just called him a doll without feelings. The 'consideration' (A/N: that's how Sasuke calls concern) that for once was starting to touch him, left immediately and completely.

"It's non of your business, anyways" he said in the coldest voice he could muster and got up slowly.

"That's why you are helpless" she muttered between gritted teeth. Oh damn, she was mad. Not a good sign. He was not just gonna go like nothing had happened. 'KYA!!!! You jerk!! You are now going to get it, come on , bring it on!!! cha!!!' Inner Sakura yelled inside Sakura's mid her huge fists banging forward and backward at full speed.

Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks, turned around and locked his eyes into hers. "What did you just call me?" ha asked slowly and dangerously.

Sakura frowned heavily. It was as clear as water that both of them were enraged. "Exactly what you heard. You- are- HELPLESS" she said, remarking every word of her last sentence in his face.

He frowned while seizing her. He forced her to stand up only to push her against the wall with a 'thud'. "Do not call ME helpless. You know absolutely **nothing **about me…" his tone was as dark as it could be. Danger was raising as his rage showed on his voice.

"Tell me, Sasuke, who does?" she shot back, grabbing his shirt pulling him violently. Instead of exploding in rage, he just looked down, as in shame that she was so right. "Sasuke-kun…you can't keep your feelings, your past, yourself from us. It just makes it more difficult for you and for the people who cares for you" she said softly, letting go of his shirt slowly.

He didn't move. It was really hard for him to let his emotions go, but somehow she was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

She whispered his name softly. She didn't mean to hurt him. She lifted his chin with her petite hand and locked her eyes on his.

His eyes focused on hers as a foreign feeling made him close the distance between their faces. It was pressuring him and he didn't know what was it, but he gave in to the need to touch her lips with his own. He was dying to know what they would taste like.

Sakura, on the other hand, was totally overwhelmed by his look. It was so different now. She closed her eyes the moment she felt him get close enough to feel his breath. The soft and hot air that emerged from his lips touched her neck and made her shiver for a moment. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she liked being this close to him and being able to make him understand that there were people who cared for him as much as she did. His nose touched hers softly before moving sideways. She opened her eyes for a second to see his face. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, giving him a vulnerable look. She was the only girl who had seen him like this before, but she didn't know; not that she cared anyways…

She smiled sweetly before closing her own eyes, giving in completely to their sweetest moment together. Sasuke's lips touched hers slightly and softly, like tasting the most delicious thing on the world, savoring it slowly to get the full flavor of it. Slowly, anxiously, wanting it to last forever.

Their kiss was soft, innocent and sweet. It was her first kiss and so was his. When they broke apart a minute later, she opened her eyes slowly. Her green emeralds making contact with his beautiful dark gems. (A/N: I'm talking about the eyes '_'U.) She smiled as she noticed the deep crimson blush that covered his face, making herself blush too. 'he is adorable!!'

The moment Sasuke looked up, he saw her smiling and blushing and he understood he must had been blushing too and immediately turned his face away. The silent moment between them was awkward and uncomfortable, when Sasuke suddenly broke it.

"You better rest. Since you are recovered now, it's possible we are leaving tomorrow first thing on the morning." He said with his usual tone.

Sakura's expression changed from happiness to shock. "What?!, but what about the princess and the necklace?? And Orochimaru and your bro-"

"That's not our problem anymore" He said, cutting her off. He was right. After all, their mission was to only escort her to the palace, and she was here now.

"But…" Sakura wasn't familiarized with the ninja policies. 'You do what the mission requires. Nothing less and nothing more." There was no moral on what they did, whatsoever. She sighed. "I just don't feel it's right" she said quietly.

"That's why we are not supposed to show our feelings" Sasuke uttered frowning, with his eyes closed. This was annoying.

Sakura sighed deeply. "That's not right"

"That's how it is. That's what they taught us at the academy. We are merely weapons." He said coldly. He didn't really cared how people saw him. He was used to it. Sakura sighed loudly again and turned around. This was getting them nowhere, really.

Sasuke turned around to face the door.

She put her tomb and her middle finger at the sides of her wide forehead and sat down, shaking her head sideways.

"Try to rest as much as you can. I'll come to get you tomorrow." He said before grabbing the doorknob to get out.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered shyly.

"Hn" was his only answer, but it was enough. It was a mere sound, but for Sakura, it meant a very clear 'goodnight'. She smiled when she got a quick sight of his grin. He knew she had figured out his style. then, he exited the room.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a second. What was happening to him was a real mystery to him. He was really confused and, enraged turned his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. A moment before he got here, he was thinking of a way to get rid of his feelings and then there he was…opening entirely to her and also, demonstrating a heated care for a girl he hardly knew.

"This is bullshit!!!" he growled to himself as he turned to walk to his bedroom.

**************************************************************************************

Sakura closed her eyes and touched her lips slightly with her fingertips. She sighed deeply closing her eyes, then suddenly, the realization caught her.

Breathing deeply and with her heart racing, she recalled what her boss had said to her:

"He will change so many lives if he doesn't follow the right path"

"I will kill him, no matter what it takes…"

she suddenly gasped. "he… my assignment…is HIM!!!!!"


End file.
